Bars
by Anonymousow
Summary: Cameron helps Thirteen pick out a one-night-stand! OF course, things don't really go as planned. Rating: K may change. Thanks for reading : Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen final chapter rated M
1. Chapter 1

So this just… popped into my mind suddenly and I just decided to write it out. There's going to be a continuation… I think… but I don't think it'll be a very long fic. Well thanks for reading :) Sorry for any errors, I didn't read it through… too lazy haha

A House M.D. Fan Fiction

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Rating: K

Remy entered the pub just a few streets down from Princeton Plainsboro. She took off her black jacket, revealing a sexy red top before ordering an Iced-Tea to start the night.

"How are you tonight, Remy?" Josh the bartender asked in a cheery voice, while shaking up a drink.

"I'm great actually…" Remy smiled, "I don't really know why I'm here…"

"You don't always have to feel down to have a one night stand…" Josh grinned and poured the mixture into a tall glass.

"True…" Remy chuckled. She could feel great and have a good night of sex, a nice combination.

Remy turned on her bar stool and took a glimpse of all or most of the women in the club. Just then, someone coming into the pub distracted her. Remy couldn't really tell who it was, as the blonde was looking down as she removed her gloves.

Cameron looked up and her eyes connected with Remy's. The brunette, once noticing who it was, choked on her drink.

"Hey you okay?" Josh asked, patting her back with concern.

"I'm…," Remy coughed, "…fine…"

Cameron grinned as she approached the brunette, "Hey Thirteen!"

Apparently she was in a good mood as well.

"Cameron! What are you doing here?" Remy asked, smiling but not really smiling.

"Oh I just needed a drink so I decided to drop by…" Cameron said as she took off her own jacket, revealing a low-cut black blouse. Remy's eyes drifted downwards for a second before grabbing her drink to distract herself.

"What about you?" Cameron asked as she took a seat next to her colleague.

"I… I uhh…" Remy stumbled.

"She's picking out one lucky girl for the night!" Josh piped in, as he passed Cameron her Vodka cranberry.

Remy shot him a look and blushed when she saw Cameron smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Oooh can I help?!" The blonde asked excitedly.

Remy widened her eyes a little, she certainly did not expect that, "You… uhh, help?" the brunette stuttered again.

"Yeah I wanna help pick out the lucky girl…" Cameron grinned and looked around the club.

Remy raised her eyebrow, was Cameron mocking her?

"That one! That red-head! She's pretty!" Cameron pointed and said eagerly.

Remy immediately used her hand to stop Cameron from pointing, "Don't point!"

"Oh oops, sorry…" Cameron smiled sheepishly and whispered, "…that girl with the red hair and dark green top…" pointing with her head.

Remy eyed the red-head dancing and shook her head almost immediately.

"What? Not pretty enough?" Cameron asked frowning; she didn't think her taste was that bad…

Remy smirked, "No she's really pretty…"

"Then? What's the problem?"

"She's dancing with a guy… so there's a high possibility she's not gay or bisexual..." Remy said and continued smirking; Cameron had a LOT to learn.

"Oh… right… I guess I missed that… very important detail." Cameron chuckled softly and scanned the room again.

Remy laughed softly and watched Cameron scan the bar as if she were very experienced. The thought of Cameron checking out girls was kind of arousing, she had to admit.

Cameron widened her eyes excitedly, "That one!" She pointed with her eyes.

Remy followed her gaze and squinted at a really tall but hot female talking to a female DJ.

"She's hot huh!" Cameron said proudly and looked at Remy eagerly, as if hoping to get a gold star for picking out the perfect woman.

Hearing Cameron describe a girl as "HOT" threw the brunette off a little but she managed to re-focus her mind on the tall woman. Remy furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Cameron asked.

Remy looked at the blonde and then back at the woman, "Is it me or is she… unusually tall for a woman."

"Oh come on… nowadays women are getting taller, its perfectly norm- What?"

Remy's laughter had interrupted Cameron.

The brunette let out a sigh and smirked at the blonde who was looking at her weirdly.

"That _woman_…is not a woman…he… she… she is a HE…" Remy said in between her laughter, "A very hot HE…"

Cameron had to stare hard at the woman to see through her; her jaw dropped slightly, "Wow… he _is_ a very hot woman…"

"Uh huh…" Remy smiled and took a sip of her drink, "So Cameron, strike two… last chance…"

"I'm definitely not going to strike out!" Cameron emphasized with her index finger. The blonde took a swig of her drink and scanned the room again.

Remy watched her in amusement; she was treating this really seriously, and she looked adorable doing it.

"What is your type… you have to tell me your type!" Cameron asked in frustration without taking her eyes off the women on the dance floor.

"Pretty… sexy… hot… preferably a real girl…" Remy giggled.

Cameron pursed her lips in annoyance, "Let me remind you, if I strike out, you strike out…"

"Hey there is no such rule!" Remy said in a playful angry tone.

Cameron ignored her and continued squinting at girls, as if she were going to kill them.

"You know at this rate, you're going to scare all of them away…" Remy commented, stifling her laughter, "You look constipated…"

"Shut up."

Remy chuckled.

She suddenly felt the blonde tapping her thigh excitedly.

"Ow! Ow! What?!"

"Now… SHE… is a stunner…" Cameron nodded towards a girl who had just ordered a drink from the other side of the bar.

Remy followed the blonde's gaze and onto a black-haired lady wearing a flattering blue dress. She looked amazingly gorgeous as she smiled and ordered her drink.

Remy didn't say anything as she continued checking the girl out.

Cameron grinned to herself, silently praising herself for picking out an awesome girl.

"She's cute…" Remy finally said.

"Cute? She's gorgeous!" Cameron exclaimed, gesturing to the girl.

"Yeah well… not tonight…" Remy took a sip of her drink.

"WHAT? I just spent the night finding you a girl, a damn good one I might add, and you just changed your mind all of a sudden?!" Cameron folded her arms in annoyance.

"If you think she's so hot, why don't YOU go for her…" Remy chuckled into another sip of her drink.

"Oh I will!" Cameron walked away.

Remy's eyes widened; she meant it as a joke but there Cameron went, walking to the other side of the bar to chat the girl up.

_Oh God what am I doing… _Cameron thought as she approached the girl. She'd never done this before… it was a spur of the moment thing… turning back now would be extremely embarrassing, Remy would probably just laugh her head off at her until the day she died.

Remy smirked in amusement and watched the blonde go up to the girl.

Cameron stood next to the girl and pretended to look at the menu. She glanced up at Remy who was grinning at her.

Cameron cleared her throat nervously as she turned to face the girl, "Um… Hi…"

"Hi there!" The girl replied cheerfully.

"Nice night huh… I mean… good music to dance to and good…" Cameron held her drink up, "…drinks…" The blonde took a sip and moaned a little too exaggeratedly.

The girl smiled politely and took a sip of hers. Awkward silence.

Cameron cleared her throat again, "You come here often?"

"Not really."

More awkward silence.

Remy who was observing the whole thing was trying hard to laugh. She buried her face in her hands as her body shook from trying to control her laughter.

Cameron shot her a death stare.

"You know that brunette?" The girl suddenly asked Cameron.

"Oh you mean… she?" Cameron pointed to Remy, "Yes I do… she's a colleague…"

"Oh great… do you mind setting her up with me? She's totally hot." The girl blushed as she checked Remy out.

Cameron, feeling the in-your-face rejection, got a little pissed.

"Well I told her to go for you just now but she said you were one big ugly whore…" The blonde said.

The girl scoffed, anger written all over her features. She immediately took her drink and stomped off towards Remy's direction.

Remy smirked at Cameron triumphantly, thinking the blonde had just lost the girl. Cameron grinned back… knowing what was about to happen next.

With one swift motion, the black-haired girl had splashed her drink into Remy's face. The people close to Remy stopped and stared as the liquid dripped down her face and stained her top.

"Bitch!" The girl shouted and walked out of the bar.

Remy sat there, trying to process what had just happened. She spit out some of the drink that got into her mouth and glanced up at Cameron who was dying from laughter.

"You are so dead, Cameron." Remy muttered and grabbed her drink.

"HEY HEY Remy… no drink fights please…" Josh said and pointed to a sign which read 'No drink fights please'.

Remy put her drink down slowly; she'll get her next time. Cameron came back round the bar, still laughing.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it…" She said between her laughter.

"Looks like we both struck out for the night…" Remy sighed, and squeezed out liquid from her top.

"Yes… we're even…" Cameron grinned, "I had a lot of fun though…"

Remy grinned back and squeezed her hair, "Me too…"

"We should totally do this again…" Cameron said eagerly.

Remy thought about it for a second; it was a good opportunity to get back at the blonde.

"We should… same time next week?"

"It's a date!" Cameron grinned.

"Great… I better head home and get cleaned up." Remy pointed to her ruined top.

"Okay then! See you next week!" Cameron waved.

Remy waved back before exiting… she couldn't wait to get home and plan her attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked the first chapter! Hope this one is as funny… if it isn't I'm truly sorry. Thanks for your reviews :D Sorry for any errors, as usual, too lazy to read it through haha. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2:

The next week, Remy got to the bar slightly earlier than Cameron, just so she could be on top of things that evening as part of her revenge.

Remy ordered a non-alcoholic soda to drink as she scanned the bar and waited for the blonde to show up.

She was half way through her drink when Cameron came into the bar, smiling as she took off her jacket and sat next to Remy.

"Hello again!" Cameron greeted and ordered a drink.

"Someone's excited…" Remy commented dryly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be…? Picking out a girl for you is actually quite fun!" Cameron said excitedly, "Almost like a sport! Like tennis, except it's like two against one, you know?"

"Wow you're high and you've haven't had any drinks yet..." Remy smirked in amusement.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sipped her drink, "So anyone caught your eye yet?"

"I was thinking maybe I should help you pick someone out tonight instead…"

Cameron choked on her drink slightly, "M-me?"

"Yeah… pick a gender…" Remy shrugged as if it were the most normal question to be asking.

"Um…" Cameron fiddled with her straw.

"Oh right I forgot you were straight… guess it's guys then…" Remy began scanning.

"Wait!" Cameron put her hand on Remy's arm to stop her, "I think I might prefer a girl this time… you know for a change…" the blonde explained.

Remy smirked, "A girl it is…" she looked around, "That one right there…"

Cameron looked at who Remy had pointed out; a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair, "Wow…"

"Go for it…" Remy grinned encouragingly.

Cameron glanced at Remy and then at her feet and then back up at Remy.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've never picked up a girl before… I mean did you see how bad I was last week…" Cameron rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah I saw how amazingly horrible you were…" Remy said before bursting out laughing, "OW!" she cried as Cameron smacked her.

"Okay okay I'll give you some pointers…" Remy sighed and became more serious, "With women you have to be…"

"Confident, I know…" Cameron nodded seriously and sat up straight.

"No."

"No?" Cameron slouched back down in her seat.

"No you have to be pleading… it always works for me… you have to beg them like a puppy dog…"

Cameron cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah you have to beg them to dance with you, and when you're dancing, you have to cling to them as if you're not going to let go… chicks dig that… you know? When you're like all over them…"

Cameron cocked her head to the other side and furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Cameron, come on, who's the expert here…?"

"You are…" Cameron muttered.

"Exactly, now… go and get that hot chick before I do…" Remy gestured towards the girl and gave the blonde a little push.

Cameron sighed and slowly approached the girl who was taking a drink. Remy started laughing already but stopped abruptly when Cameron glanced back for reassurance, to which the brunette gave her a thumbs up.

"Hi…" Cameron croaked out.

"Hello…" The dirty-blonde said, smiling and checking Cameron out.

"Would you please please dance with me…? I really need someone to dance with and I'm begging you to dance with me…" Cameron said in a hurry, putting both hands together as she begged, and throwing in her best puppy dog eyes.

The girl widened her eyes a little, "Uh… yeah… sure… why not…"

Cameron grinned to herself and walked to the dance floor with the girl.

The dirty-blonde began dancing but stopped in shock as Cameron snaked her arms around her neck tightly and began swaying, almost making it impossible for her to breathe, or even dance. They were both in awkward positions, with the girl's arms dangling in the air, not knowing what to do, and Cameron's body wrapped tightly around hers.

"Uh… umm… sorry…" The girl gently pushed Cameron away, "I have to go to the bathroom… bye!"

Instead of walking to the bathroom however, she walked towards another hot girl and began dancing with her instead. The blonde's jaw dropped a little.

Cameron folded her arms and blushed, she had a feeling if she looked at Remy now, she would see her rolling on the floor laughing.

She walked back to the bar where Remy was burying her head in her arms on the table, shaking with laughter.

"Well… that went really well thanks to you…" Cameron took a gulp of her drink.

Remy looked at her with teary eyes, not being able to say anything as she continued laughing.

Cameron got on her stool, "I have half the mind to throw this drink on you by the way…"

Remy finally said, "I'm sorry… Oh god that was great…" she giggled, "Okay so I might have forgotten to add that that only worked on some girls…"

"Yeah you're a fucking horrible teacher…"

"You were like all over her!" Remy laughed, "And she was just like WHAT THE FUCK?" and she laughed harder.

Cameron squeezed her drink tightly, trying to stop her hand from lifting it up and pouring it over Remy. The brunette finally stopped laughing and sighed heavily to catch her breath.

"Okay for real this time… that girl with the white pants… she's pretty hot… you just have to go up and ask her nicely, whatever way you want… and dance with her…"

Cameron looked over at the red-head in white pants and black top. She was hotter than the previous girl. Much much hotter.

"Hot, huh? I was going to ask her myself but I guess I owe you one after that last prank…" Remy explained, "I promise this one is all you… no set up…"

Cameron pursed her lips, "Fine… I'll show you the charms of Allison Cameron…"

"Great… can't wait to see it…" Remy grinned.

Cameron gulped her drink down and fluffed her hair up a bit. Remy tried not to stare but Allison Cameron looked incredibly hot with sex hair.

The blonde took a deep breath.

"Good luck…" Remy wished her and smirked mischievously.

"Don't need it, my friend." The blonde replied with confidence and walked towards the red-head.

"I know what you're up to…" Josh whispered in Remy's ear.

"Shhh…" Remy grinned and waved the bartender away.

"Hi… do you wanna dance?" Cameron asked smiling sweetly.

The lady smiled back, seemingly charmed by the blonde's smile, "Sure, I'd love to."

Cameron made sure to keep about 1-2 feet away from the red-head as they danced and swayed to the music. What happened next, Cameron couldn't quite comprehend. She felt someone's tongue being shoved down her throat and heard a loud moan. She felt her body being pushed back against the nearest wall, and hands roaming all over the front of her body.

Cameron's eyes shot open and pushed the girl away, panting heavily, "Woah woah hold on…"

"What?" The girl said before leaning in for another rough kiss and groping session.

Cameron politely pushed her away, "You're really… eager," She chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom…" The blonde sneaked under the girl's arms which were on the wall on both sides of her head.

"Ooooh… a great idea!" The girl grinned excitedly, "I'll join you in a minute so that no one would suspect anything…" She giggled and winked at Cameron, and fumbled with her belt, "I'm going to just punish you in there…"

Cameron nodded slowly with her eyes wide open, "Uh yeah… exactly…hehe… um…" she pointed towards the bathroom and practically ran to the bar where Remy and Josh were laughing their asses off.

"YOU… I'M GOING TO SMACK YOU… BUT FIRST LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HORNY HANNAH GETS HERE!" Cameron shouted.

Cameron took the last gulp of her drink and dragged a laughing Remy out of the bar.

"See ya Josh!" Remy waved good bye, chortling and stumbling out of the bar with Cameron.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME!" Cameron shouted into the cold air, "NOW!"

"Yes madam… and her name is Helen by the way, Horny Helen… she's a regular!" Remy continued laughing as she walked to her car.

"GOD She's FRIGHTENING!" Cameron exclaimed as she got into the car, "She shoved her fucking tongue down my throat… BLECH!" The blonde's face was full of disgust.

"Yup… that's Horny Helen for you…" Remy chuckled loudly.

"This was way worse than what I did last week!" Cameron complained.

"What a way to get back at ya, huh?" Remy grinned triumphantly.

"You suck…" Cameron muttered.

"I blow…" Remy joked.

Cameron smacked her hard on the arm.

"OW! Okay okay… fine, next week you can set me up properly okay?? Geez!" Remy rubbed her arm gently.

"Fine…" Cameron smirked, with a hint of mischief… it was her turn to have something up her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay slightly longer chapter, I hope it doesn't bore you lol. Thanks guys so much for the reviews, they are extremely encouraging :) Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for any errors… because once again, I did not read it through lol. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

When Remy entered the bar, she was surprised to see that Cameron was already there. She was talking to Josh animatedly and excitedly, as excited as she had been over the past few weeks. Remy smirked to herself; she didn't think Cameron could be that … adorable.

"Remy!" Josh shouted and welcomed her while the blonde greeted her with a sweet smile.

"I'm not late am I?" Remy asked as she sat at her usual spot next to Cameron.

"Not at all… are you ready to bust your game out!?" Cameron asked enthusiastically, earning a cheer from Josh.

Remy looked at them as if they were talking nonsense, "Oh I'm always ready, darlings…" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Great! First dude then… that guy over there…" Cameron gestured toward a man dressed in a black collar shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Wait wait wait… hold on… a dude?" Remy put a hand up in protest.

"Yeah… my rules tonight, after what you did last week…" Cameron said seriously.

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous!" Remy argued.

"Why? You can't pick up men? Don't know how to? Want me to show you how to?" Cameron pouted, "Beg them like a puppy dog! Oh boohoohoo-" she imitated.

"Okay I get it!" Remy stopped her before she could get anymore annoying.

"No, you know what you should do? Shove your tongue down their throat… yeah, men dig that…" Cameron said sarcastically and emphasized her statement with a fist to her palm.

Remy rolled her eyes, "Fine! I suppose I owe you one after screwing with you…"

"Yes you do… and I promise, I chose normal guys… I'm not going to screw you over… I'm going to help you get laid tonight…"

"But I wanna get laid with a girl…" Remy pouted and whined.

"Will it help if I got you what I chose two weeks ago, the she-man? No, right? Now go and get that dude!" Cameron gave her a little push; she was the one in control now.

Remy walked up to the guy slowly, but confidently.

"Hi!" The brunette said, pushing her hair behind on of her ears.

The guy smiled charmingly, "Hey… didn't see you here earlier…"

"Yeah I just arrived not too long ago, wanna dance?" Remy asked and took one of his hands in hers.

He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor where the both of them started swaying lightly to the music.

"Can I buy you a drink after this?" The guy asked and smiled hopefully.

"Sure…" Remy smiled back.

_He's pretty cute… guess I'll be spending the night with him… _Remy thought as she danced a little closer to him.

Just then another cute guy danced up behind Remy. The brunette grinned at the attention she was getting from two cute guys. She twirled around in the middle and brushed both hands on both their bodies, giggling as she did.

Remy danced dangerously close to the second guy, only to be pulled away and closer to the first guy who leaned in for a rough kiss. Remy kissed back, at least he wasn't shoving his tongue down her throat.

Just then the other guy pulled Remy into a kiss with him. Remy couldn't complain, she was actually enjoying this; would have been better if it were two girls fighting over her, but this was cool too.

The second guy broke the kiss and leaned into a kiss with the first guy who hungrily returned it. Remy slowed her dancing and looked at them with her jaw dropped slightly and eyes wide open.

The second guy broke this kiss and winked at her, "Honey, we're taking you home tonight! You're so much fun! The three of us are going to have a great night together!"

Remy stopped dancing altogether and cleared her throat nervously, "Uh… Umm… I'm sorry boys but I can't…"

The two guys pouted in unison, "Aww why not… it'll be fun, we promise!"

"Not tonight heh, S-sorry…" Remy apologised and left the dance floor in a huff.

On her way back she caught Cameron and Josh laughing hysterically. Remy pursed her lips in annoyance as she approached them. She knew they had screwed her over; she was kinda impressed though.

When Cameron saw her approaching, she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I SWEAR… I didn't know they were-" The blonde tried to explain, her smile gave her away though.

"You didn't know that those two incredibly hot men weren't actually fighting over me but were actually looking for a woman to join in their gay threesome tonight?!" Remy asked rhetorically and gulped down her drink.

"Oh we thought you might actually like a gay threesome… right Josh?" Cameron and Josh high-fived and burst out laughing again.

Remy rolled her eyes at them, "I feel cheated… it was kinda nice to be fought over…" she pouted playfully.

"Well moving on to our next lucky guy…" Cameron announced eagerly.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to fall for another one of your set ups! Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me!"

"Oh okay fine… pick one for yourself…"Cameron smirked.

"No, can I pick one? I'm great with picking out guys Remy! And there are a few regulars here who I know will surely show you a great night…" Josh said as he poured a drink.

Remy considered his words for a moment before nodding, "Okay go ahead…"

"Alright… let's see…" Josh scanned the packed bar with his hand on his chin, mumbling to himself as he did. "That guy right there, two o clock!"

The two girls turned to look. There they saw an average looking decent guy who was taking a sip of his drink, he had black wiry hair and glass spectacles on.

"Hmm… he's cute…" Cameron commented, "Like geeky cute… kinda like Harry Potter…"

"Oh looks don't matter, he's a great guy!" Josh said, "What do you think Remy?"

The brunette cocked her head to the right as she checked him out and scanned him for any obvious deal-breaking details like a ring on the finger or what not.

"Great…" Remy simply said, picked up her drink and left the bar.

Cameron and Josh glanced at each other and smirked.

"Hey there… been here before?" Remy started the conversation.

"A couple of times, I sure as hell would come more often if you came regularly…" The guy grinned shyly and hit Remy's glass lightly.

Remy chuckled and sipped her drink.

"Say, would you like to dance with me?" He asked sweetly.

"Love to…"

They put down their drinks and went to the dance floor. Remy started dancing but was momentarily stopped by the guy.

"Hold on… I just need to take these off… I can't dance with them on…"

Remy raised an eyebrow, _Take what off?_

The man stepped out of his shoes carefully and placed them at the side. He was wearing heels for men. It looked like regular shoes for men but it added about five inches to him when he had them on. He was now about a head and a half shorter than Remy.

"There we go…! Let's dance." The guy started moving to the music while people all around them started staring and giggling.

Remy hesitated for a second but decided to dance with the short dude anyway; she would kick Josh's and Cameron's asses later. She glanced at the both of them who were doubling over in laughter.

Just then the music switched to a slow ballad, courtesy of Josh.

The guy's eyes lit up at Remy who was still registering that the music had changed. He look up and smiled shyly. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and a body pressed against hers, with a head resting just above her chest. The guy hugged her tightly, smiling to himself as he swayed them to the music.

More people stared and giggled at them. Remy stood there dumbfounded for a second, she wanted to push him away but she didn't have the heart to. So she just smiled at the people staring and swayed to the music. She looked over to the bar again where Cameron was on the floor laughing, and Josh was shaking uncontrollably on the table top.

Remy flipped them off while Cameron held her finger and thumb in a shape of an 'L' to her forehead and continued laughing.

Finally, the song came to an end. Remy smiled politely at the guy. He was about open his mouth to ask for her name and number but Remy stopped him, "I'm gay… thanks for the dance though, I had fun..."

The guy nodded understandingly, "Thanks for dancing with me…"

Remy smiled and left for the bar.

Cameron put her hands to her heart, "Awww you were so sweeeeet!"

"The both of you were sooooo cuuuuute" Josh cooed in and proceeded to high-five Cameron.

"You know I was actually planning to get laid tonight, after not getting laid for about three weeks now…" Remy sighed and threw a bar nut at Cameron.

The blonde laughed and took a handful and threw it at Remy. One of which got into her mouth.

"Thanks…" The brunette grinned and chewed on it. She grabbed a handful of nuts.

"Hey hey…" Josh warned.

"Yeah I know… no nut fights here right?" Remy smirked, and threw one at Josh and popping the remaining into her mouth.

"Oh Josh you're no fun at all!" Cameron threw a nut at him, which hit him right on his forehead. He stumbled backwards comically, drawing laughs from the blonde and brunette.

"Um, Hi…" A red-head girl took a seat next to Remy.

"Hi…" Remy smiled.

"I saw what you did with my brother just now… I thought it was really sweet of you…" She said shyly.

"Oh you saw my awful dancing? He was great huh? He was guiding me throughout the song…" Remy said and grinned as the red-head laughed. She had a charming laughter, greenish blue eyes and fair skin.

"I'm Rachel… nice to meet you… uhh…"

"It's Remy… nice to meet you too."

They shook smiled and shook hands.

"Well can I buy you a drink, Remy?" Rachel smiled at her hopefully.

"No…" Remy replied and Rachel's smile disappeared for a split second, "…but you can dance with me…"

The smile reappeared. Remy stood up and took the girl's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Cameron's jaw had dropped and hit the floor as she watched the girls start dancing.

Josh smirked, "Ah that's Remy my girl, always getting the last laugh…"

Cameron didn't look at him and instead focused on her empty drink, her face expressionless. Josh, sensing the change in her mood, poured her another drink on the house.

"I think I'll… head home for the night… thanks Josh." Cameron took only a sip from the new drink and got up to leave.

"Okay…" Josh said softly, "Take care, Allison…"

Cameron forced a smile and exited the bar, not bothering to glance back at Remy who was laughing as she danced with Rachel.

* * *

**Oh no offense to short people, I'm really short myself!**

**And I hope the gay part wasn't offensive… Remy loves gays, she just felt it would be weird having a threesome with two guys instead of two girls… lol just to clear things up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews and being so patient with me haha. I had a bit of writer's block and an internal debate on what should happen in this chapter. Hmm… I think I still do. But I do hope you guys like it!! :)**

BARS  
Chapter 4

Cameron wasn't sure why she got upset. She wasn't sure why she left. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at that time. So after a busy week at the hospital, it was like the feeling never existed. Cameron had forgotten or rather, ignored the feeling to the point where it had been pushed right to the depths of her brain.

The ER head stood at the nurses' station signing documents. She sighed heavily, exhausted from the busyness of the emergency room.

"Tired?" A voice said from in front.

Cameron looked up and saw Remy smiling pleasantly at her. She smiled slightly, "Exhausted…" she said and shook her head tiredly.

"Want some?" Remy stretched out her arm with her coffee cup in her hand.

"Love some!" Cameron took a long sip of the warm coffee and breathed out, "…Wow… caffeine really does work wonders… I feel so refreshed!"

Remy bit her lip, holding a laugh back.

"What?" Cameron asked, licking her lips.

"Great that it works on you… I wonder why Decaf doesn't work on me…" Remy looked at her cup quizzically and started laughing.

Cameron turned slightly reddish, "Ass!" she scolded and absentmindedly whacked Remy on the arm which was holding the cup. A little bit of coffee spilled onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Cameron apologised with her eyes wide in concern and her face even redder than before, "I'm so tired I can't even think straight…"

"It's okay, I'm just glad it didn't spill on you…" Remy smiled as she set the cup down on the table and gestured for the janitor to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Can I buy you a new one?" Cameron asked with concern as she started toward the coffee vending machine.

"Hey, it's fine…" Remy held her back with a hand to the blonde's arm.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask what happened that night… You left without saying goodbye…" Remy asked casually.

Cameron let her arm slip out of the brunette's hand as she turned to walk towards the nurses' station to get a chart, "I… I had a headache and I didn't want to interrupt you and Rachel…"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she felt the feeling that she had been ignoring the past week sneak back into her stomach.

"Oh I actually thought you left with someone…" Remy smirked.

Cameron chuckled dryly, "I'm not as lucky as you, Remy," she said and walked towards one of the patient's beds.

Remy raised an eyebrow at the blonde's response. She wanted to ask what she had meant but thought the better of it.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, same time?" Remy asked.

"I… I'm not sure if I can make it…" Cameron replied distractedly as she tended to the patient.

Remy nodded quietly, sensing the sudden tension between them. She decided to leave before anything could happen, "Well I'll see you there… if you decide to make it…"

The brunette turned on her heels and left the ER. Cameron looked over her shoulder, feeling a little bit guilty for ignoring the brunette like that.

* * *

Remy sat at the bar, drinking her beer quietly. Josh glanced at her every now and then with concern while tending to other customers.

The brunette scanned the bar as she sipped on her drink, looking for any hot women she could take home for the night. She found herself drawn to particular women, more specifically, women with brownish-blonde hair and bluish eyes. She also found herself looking to the entrance every now and then or when someone would come in, silently hoping a certain blonde would show up.

"Cameron's late?" Josh asked, passing Remy her third beer.

Remy frowned slightly and shook her head, "Don't think she's coming tonight."

Josh nodded understandingly and kept quiet, not wanting to push further.

Just then the door to the bar opened and in walked Cameron.

"Sorry I'm late…" The blonde smiled at the brunette and Josh.

"Better late than never my dear!" Josh grinned and poured her a beer.

Remy couldn't help but smile back; she was so glad Cameron decided to come tonight, even if it was to help her pick up a girl with hidden problems.

"Well, I brought someone with me… I hope you guys don't mind. She's parking the car."

Remy's heart sank a little, "Oh… who is it?"

The door to the bar opened again and in walked Cuddy.

Remy widened her eyes in surprise, "CUDDY!"

Cameron chuckled and glanced at Josh whose jaw was on the floor.

Cuddy grinned, "Hey! I hope you guys don't mind… I needed a drink so I self invited when Allison mentioned she was heading here for one."

"Not at all, join us!" Remy grinned and moved down a seat so that Cuddy sat in between Cameron and her.

"W-what… What can I get you miss?" Josh stuttered.

"I'd like what she is having please, thank you." Cuddy gestured toward Remy's beer.

Josh cleared his throat, "Erm sure… coming right up."

Remy and Cameron smirked at each other before smirking at Josh. Josh was probably around the same age as Cuddy. He had a good built, greyish black hair and a charming smile; and well, he was an absolute darling in terms of personality, he was almost like a big older brother in Remy and Cameron's eyes.

"So Cuddy, are you here to pick up men?" Remy asked blatantly which made the blonde chuckle.

Cuddy laughed along, "I heard you guys are great at choosing suitors."

"Oh yes we are…" Remy said and grinned at Cameron who returned it.

Cuddy shook her head laughing, "I don't think I want to take my chances with you guys…"

"Yes… you shouldn't…" Josh piped in and smiled, "They will just make your night a living hell."

Remy and Cameron both scoffed before throwing a bunch of nuts at Josh. Cuddy laughed.

"See what I mean…" Josh said as he deflected the nuts unsuccessfully; Cuddy laughed harder.

"Come on, Cuddy, don't listen to him. We'll pick out a nice guy for you…" Cameron said with an assuring smile.

"We promise…" Remy grinned and moved over to sit next to Cameron, so that they could scan the bar together.

The girls looked Cuddy up and down for about 5 seconds. The dean raised an eyebrow at them and self-consciously tugged the end of her skirt down.

"Okay, I say she needs a guy like…" Remy's eyes roamed the bar, "that one there… tall, dark, handsome… smart… or he looks smart…"

"Nah I think she needs someone like that one over there…" Cameron pointed, "…casual, a good height and built, decent looks."

"No… come on, decent only? She has to…"

The two doctors spent the next minute discussing and debating with each other. Cuddy smirked at them as she sipped on her drink. She was amused by how serious they were taking this. Also, she was surprised at how good they looked together.

"Sorry, I didn't get your first name." Josh asked politely.

"It's Lisa." Cuddy spoke with a smile.

"I'm Joshua Hill… but they everyone calls me Josh… or well, Mr. Bartender… that works too." He ended with a charming grin.

"Mr. Bartender… that's a nice name…" Cuddy played along.

"Cuddy, do you go for chiselled jaw lines or … normal proper looking ones?" Cameron asked seriously suddenly.

"Uhhmm… normal?" Cuddy answered with a curious eyebrow raised.

"See!" The blonde said and smacked Remy on the arm, "Your guy doesn't cut it… now…"

"Ow! Okay fine… but see he's better than yours because…"

Cuddy chuckled amusingly and looked at Josh who was shaking his head.

"It's the first time I've actually seen them really putting effort into picking someone out…" Josh laughed softly.

"Hah, they better. Their work performance reviews are coming up." Cuddy smiled cheekily.

"Oh man, I would really love to have a say in those… I'm the only person who has seen how they behave outside of work at a bar!"

Cuddy laughed, "Well here's your chance to screw them over… come on, let me hear some stories…"

Josh grinned mischievously and began humouring Cuddy with funny and dirty stories about Cameron and Remy.

"Cuddy, do you like…" Remy started but stopped when she saw how much her boss was enjoying herself in Josh's company.

The brunette smiled and whispered to Cameron, "I think we can stop now…"

The blonde peeked over her shoulder. The sight made her smile as well.

"They look great together…" Cameron commented and sighed as she leaned back against the bar table.

Remy looked at Cameron who was relaxing and enjoying the bar music. God she looked beautiful tonight.

"I'm…" Remy started softly. Cameron looked up at her smiling slightly, prompting her to go on.

"I'm really glad you could make it tonight…"

Cameron chuckled, "Well I wasn't gonna let you pick up someone yourself, was I?"

"Yes because you do it soooo well…" Remy replied sarcastically, causing both to burst into a chuckle.

They sat in comfortable silence after their laughter subsided.

Remy glanced at the dance floor and looked up at Cameron, "Do you want to-"

"Remy, do you think you can help me mend the bar for a while… I'd like to dance with Cuddy for a while" Josh interrupted and gestured toward a smiling Cuddy.

"Sure." Remy smiled slightly with a hint of disappointment and hopped over the bar table.

"Cameron! Come on!" Cuddy and Josh took both the blonde's hands and dragged her along, not caring about her protests.

The three of them danced together for a while before Cuddy and Josh began dancing closer to one another. Cameron felt like an idiot dancing alone for a split second before a gorgeous brunette caught her eye and began dancing with her.

"Hey… I don't have all night!" A customer yelled over the music at Remy who seemed to be stoning in the blonde's direction.

Remy snapped back into reality and sloppily poured an ice tea for the customer, "Sorry." She muttered as she turned round to pass her a drink.

The woman's eyes lit up at the sight of the gorgeous bartender, "Uh, it's okay… thanks…"

She lingered a while more, sipping on her drink as she twirled her hair, "When do you get off?"

"Never." She said coldly, shooting her down; eyes still on Cameron dancing ridiculously close to the hot brunette.

The woman looked at what Remy was looking at, "I can introduce you to that brunette you're staring at, she's my friend… but you have to do me a favour and dance with me later," she said seductively.

"You can do ME a favour and ask your slut of a friend to stop dancing with my girlfriend!" Remy raised her voice and shot her a piercing stare.

The woman gulped at the sudden outburst. She put her drink down and muttered under her breath, "What a fucked up bar… crappy service, crappy women…" and made her way to the dance floor.

Remy smirked to herself, thinking she'd won when the women pulled her brunette friend away from Cameron. Remy went back to pouring drinks.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Remy's head snapped up to a very angry-looking Cameron. She raised an eyebrow, "Wha-?"

"So let me get this straight… You can get laid and I can't?!" Cameron had both hands on each side of her hips.

"What… What are you talking about?" Remy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Cameron sighed in frustration, "I finally found a girl I'd like to take home and you had to just fuck it up for me? What is that?! I didn't fuck up your time with Rachel did I?! GOD!"

The blonde grabbed her handbag and stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Remy to process the conversation. Cuddy and Josh who saw the whole thing, looked at each other before looking at Remy with concern.

The brunette grabbed a shot of vodka and downed it in half a second, letting the liquid burn her throat. She took the pain as self-punishment for fucking things up for and with Cameron.

"Remy…" Josh said softly, and placed a hand on the brunette's which was firmly gripping the bottle of vodka.

Remy loosened her grip slowly and muttered, "I'm leaving…"

"Not without me driving home you're not…" Cuddy said sternly and grabbed Remy's and her bag, "Thanks Josh, see you soon."

The dean took Remy's arm in her hand and tugged her gently. The brunette didn't even bother protesting.

"Take care of her." Josh smiled with concern at Cuddy before waving goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how's life? Mine sucks because of my upcoming exam. Hope you guys are enjoying yours though. And I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I think next chapter will be the last… Thank you to all who have been reviewing. I've said it before, you guys keep writers going :) so thank you so much. Thanks for reading as well :) sorry for any errors.**

**Bars  
Chapter 5**

Remy sat in the car in silence, seemingly distracted by the street lights that passed as Cuddy drove her home that night. They reached a red light when Cuddy glanced at the young doctor. She half expected the brunette to be sleeping; instead, Remy's eyes were wide open and slightly teary.

Cuddy cleared her throat nervously, wondering how she was going to approach the subject.

"Care to tell me what happened back there?" Cuddy asked, tapping the steering wheel lightly with her fingers.

Remy remained silent with the right side of her head leaning against the car door window.

"We can do this the whole night Remy, remember who I am and whose car you're in." Cuddy said and looked at the rear-view mirror to find the street empty. She didn't press accelerate even though the lights had turned green.

"That's blackmail…" The brunette stared wide eye at Cuddy.

"As your boss, yes it is. But I'm also your friend, outside of work, so, no it isn't." Cuddy looked at her seriously.

Remy sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"She thinks I slept with Rachel, a girl I met at the bar last week." The internist spoke softly.

"Did you?" Cuddy asked.

"NO! I did not!" Remy answered angrily and sighed in frustration.

"Why didn't you?" Cuddy asked calmly, hoping her tone would calm the younger doctor down.

"Because… because…" Remy paused, "because... I don't know."

Cuddy nodded slowly, "What about just now, why did she suddenly leave?"

"She was dancing with this girl…" Remy answered.

"That's not an answer…" Cuddy stated.

Remy groaned, "Okay. I told the girl's friend to ask her to stop dancing with… my… girlfriend…" she trailed off.

"Huh…" Cuddy observed, "You referred to Allison as your girlfriend," She paused and looked at Remy, "Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW… I MEAN… I… WELL, I WAS… I WAS…" Remy tried to explain to Cuddy.

"Jealous?" Cuddy helped her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Remy threw her hands up in frustration.

"Okay, calm down..." Cuddy placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"And then she said I could get laid, but she couldn't and that I fucked things up for her…" Remy rambled as she recalled her conversation with Allison, "…Like I didn't even think or even know she wanted to get laid… I mean for the past few weeks it's just been us screwing with each other. It was fun and… and… and then this shit pops out of nowhere… and…"

"Okay… okay… breathe, would you?" Cuddy rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Remy let out a deep breath and attempted to rub her headache away. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think I'm falling for her…" Remy said softly with her eyes closed.

"I think you've already fallen for her…"

Remy opened her eyes and looked at Cuddy.

"Hence you did not sleep with Rachel and the fact that you jealously referred to her as your girlfriend." Cuddy said to a Remy who was fighting back tears.

"Also… the way you look at her… the way you smile at her… and the huge amount of time you spend thinking about her…" Cuddy ended her sentence with a smile, "I'm not sure if that last one was correct, I can't read your mind, but I think that's how it usually goes when you love someone…"

Remy chuckled and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Cuddy reached behind for a box of tissues and handed it to her employee.

"What should I do?" Remy asked.

"First things first… you need to go home and have a well rested weekend…" Cuddy finally got the car moving again.

"Then…" Cuddy continued, "You need to apologize to Cameron and tell her everything you told me…"

"I shouldn't call her tonight?"

"Nope… not until next week…"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Figure a way to get her to listen to you then…" Cuddy said, "Remember, you have friends… like me and Josh… we're a phone call away."

"Thanks Lisa…" Remy said sincerely.

"Anytime…" Cuddy smiled warmly.

"If you and Josh ever decide to get together, I'm a phone call away too…"

Cuddy snapped her head towards the brunette, causing Remy to smirk.

Cuddy cleared her throat, "Umm… thanks but… uhh… he's just a… a friend…" she said nervously.

"Sure…" Remy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice which Cuddy ignored.

* * *

Cameron slammed her apartment door behind her and sunk into her sofa, sighing as she did.

She wasn't really angry with Remy. She was angry with herself; angry about the jealousy that was slowly building up inside of her throughout the week. Cameron decided she should blame it on 'Jealousy'. Since it was jealousy that made her go to the bar tonight, jealousy that made her dance with the brunette girl, made her want to take her home and pretend she was someone else and worst of all, made her shout at Remy and ruin everybody's night.

Cameron glanced at her cell phone, hoping Remy would call to apologise, or hoping that she herself would have the guts to call and apologise to Remy and pour out everything that she was feeling at that moment to her.

The blonde decided to just go to bed and hope things at work wouldn't be awkward next week.

* * *

"Thirteen! Get a case from Cameron before we all die of porn-overdose. Actually that would be nice…" House trailed off in deep thought as he and the other men in the team stoned at his laptop screen.

Remy sighed and got off her chair. It sucked to be the only girl on the team. And it was going to suck seeing Cameron when she hadn't thought of a proper apology yet. Oh well, she didn't need to apologise now even though the awkwardness might kill her if it dragged on longer.

Remy entered the ER to a relatively busy afternoon. She spotted the blonde, standing at the nurse's station, signing documents with her cute spectacles on.

"Great…" Remy muttered and approached her slowly.

Remy cleared her throat discreetly, "Uh, hey…"

Cameron looked up from her paperwork and then looked back down, "Hey…"

Remy shoved both hands in her pocket, "Umm… House… wants a case… that's why I'm here…"

Cameron looked around the table which had folders strewn all over it. She reached for one and handed it to Remy who waited quietly. Cameron went back to her paperwork, obviously not wanting to talk to the younger doctor.

"Right… thanks…" Remy muttered and took one last look at the girl she had fallen for before leaving the ER with slightly watery eyes.

Cameron looked up, watching the doors swinging to a close behind Remy. It killed her inside to know that Remy obviously did not want to or even try to make things up with her.

* * *

The next few days, Remy and Cameron managed to avoid each other at work. It wasn't difficult seeing as both of them were in different departments. It was soon Friday, the day that Remy and Cameron had hung out at the bar every week for the past month and a half.

"You wanted to see me?" Remy asked as she entered Cuddy's office.

"Yes…" Cuddy put the folder she was carrying down, "Why haven't you apologised to Cameron?"

Remy rolled her eyes, "God, I thought it was something important!"

Cuddy folded her arms, "It's the most important!" she snapped.

Remy sighed. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"She doesn't want to talk to me…" Remy mumbled.

"Well have you even tried talking to her?"

Remy rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Not exactly… I mean come on, we work at a hospital, there's no time for relationship problem talks… and she's been avoiding me…"

"And you've been avoiding her…" Cuddy pursed her lips in annoyance.

"She has been busy… so have I… Okay?" Remy said in a snappy tone.

"Well it's Friday night… ask her to go to the bar tonight…" Cuddy said, or ordered, more like it.

"What?! Why don't you ask her and then I'll meet you guys there… SO MUCH easier…" Remy crossed her arms.

"Remyyyy…" It was Cuddy's turn to rub her forehead in frustration, "Performance revieeeeeews…"

The young doctor sighed, "FINE… God! It sucks that you're my boss you know that?"

Cuddy grinned, "Trust me, you'll love me for this…"

"IF… it works out.. IF…" Remy emphasized with her index finger.

"She's in the ER now if you're wondering…" Cuddy gestured for the brunette to leave, "Good luck!"

"Right…" Remy twirled on her feet and left the office.

* * *

Remy entered the ER, eyes wandering around the big room looking for a particular blonde. She finally spotted her bandaging a guy at a corner.

The brunette took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Dr. Cameron… can I talk to you for a second?" Remy asked from behind the doctor.

Cameron didn't need to turn around to see who it was; she recognised the voice, the voice she had been dying to hear all week.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Dr. Hadley?" Cameron snapped a little. She didn't mean it of course.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but… I need you to just listen…"

Cameron didn't say anything and continued to bandage the dude who was staring at Remy.

"I… I would… love if you came to the bar tonight…" Remy chose her words carefully as she spoke, "I know you don't want to even… look at me right now or talk to me at all but… I… I just want to say I'm… sorry… I'm just… sorry… and I really want to see you tonight… I NEED to see you tonight… so I'll be waiting at the bar…"

With that, Remy turned and left. Cameron had stopped bandaging the patient halfway through the brunette's monologue, trying to process what she was saying. The guy on the bed watched Remy leave the ER and looked at the blonde curiously.

"That was a good apology dude…" he commented as Cameron looked up at him with watery eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delayyyy. This last and final chapter is rated M btw, to make up for the delay and also to satisfy you horny people XD hope it doesn't disappoint. It's not my best but I'm still getting used to the idea of writing smut and stuff. Yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, you rock. :)**

Bars  
Chapter 6

Rated:M

"She's not coming…" Remy muttered under her breath for the umpteenth time and gulped her beer down, rolling her eyes back as she did.

Cuddy and Josh watched her worriedly. The dean was glancing at her watch every few minutes wondering where the hell the blonde ER head was. It was nearing one in the morning.

"Come on, Allison…" Josh mumbled to himself and shook his head, "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life…"

Remy had already lost hope when the clock struck twelve a whole hour ago. She was wondering why she had stayed on. She decided she wasn't going to wallow in self pity anymore and got up to leave. Going home to get wasted sounded awesome right now after getting rejected by the one you loved.

"Remy…" Cuddy tried.

"No… no you've done enough… leave me alone." Remy mumbled and help a hand up to stop her boss from persuading her to wait longer, "She obviously doesn't feel the same way as I do about her so leave me alone… please."

Cuddy nodded silently and glanced at Josh who didn't know what to say. He looked at Remy helplessly and sighed, silently cursing Cameron for not showing up.

Remy stomped out the bar but stopped abruptly at the entrance when she almost banged into someone who was coming in. The brunette didn't bother to apologise first, she just wanted to stare angrily at whoever who had blocked her way.

When she looked up however, her features softened at who it was.

Cameron looked up at the girl she had fallen in love with over the past few weeks.

Cuddy and Josh shared a smile as they realised who was at the door.

Remy and Cameron stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I didn't sleep with Rachel."

"I blew up because I was jealous..."

They fired off simultaneously.

"You're the one that I want."

They said simultaneously again.

Remy bit her lip but Cameron began rambling, "And I'm sorry for being late, I was at the hospital and it was getting busy and… and…"

The blonde was interrupted by the taller doctor pulling her in by her waist and into a scorching kiss. Cameron naturally wrapped her arms around Remy's neck as she returned it; moaning as Remy deepened the kiss. The flutter of butterflies in their stomachs overwhelmed the both of them but they kept on going, enjoying the feeling.

Cuddy and Josh who had watched the whole thing tried not to burst out in celebration. The dean chuckled as tears of joy welled up in her eyes, happy for her employees. Josh got ready to pour drinks to celebrate.

When the two doctors finally broke the kiss to breathe, Cameron looked over Remy's shoulder and grinned.

"What's Cuddy doing here?" She questioned playfully, her arms loosely wrapped around the taller doctor's neck.

"Moral support…" Remy grinned and took one of Cameron's hands in hers as she guided her into the bar.

Cuddy's smile grew wider, if that was possible, at the sight of them coming in, "AHhh!!" she gushed and waved her hands frantically in the air.

Cameron blushed and laughed as the dean gave her a tight squeeze.

"Well done Remy!" Josh exclaimed and gave the brunette a high-five, "Drinks on the house!" he said and passed out a couple of beers.

"I couldn't have done it without the both of you giving me support…" Remy said as she held her beer up, "so thank you… to Cuddy and Josh!"

The sound of glass lightly hitting each other rang through the air followed by the gulping down of beer.

Cameron and Remy bounced off to the dance floor dragging Cuddy along with them. The three women giggled and danced to the pop music.

"Now's our turn to help you, Cuddy!" Remy shouted over the music while continuing to bounce to the beats.

"With what?!" Cuddy asked loudly and raised her eyebrow.

"Go ask Josh out!" Cameron piped in and laughed as Remy twirled her around.

Cuddy blushed; she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Mr. Bartender.

"It's easy! Just ask him to dinner or something!" Remy said and gave her a push towards the bar.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Cuddy protested.

"Oh come on! He likes you! GO! NOW!" Cameron ordered and pushed her this time.

"OKAY. Okay I'm going." Cuddy stopped dancing and glanced at Josh who was busy serving customers.

"Done so fast?" Josh asked, grinning when he spotted the dean walking back from the dance floor, "Can I get you a drink?"

Cuddy smiled, "Yeah I need something to cool off… an Iced-Tea please… with less sugar."

"No problem, just a second."

When Josh returned with Cuddy's drink, she held a hand up halfway as if she were a school kid trying to get the teacher's attention.

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Uhh… umm… I… would you… would you like to have dinner with me?" Cuddy choked out, her hand still lingering in mid air and her face washed with uncertainty.

Josh chuckled, "Yes… I would love to take you out."

Cuddy's lips broke into a grin, "Great."

The dean jumped when two girls behind squealed suddenly.

"GO AND DANCE… THE BOTH OF YOU…" Cameron said and pulled the dean off her chair before she could protest.

Remy went round to push Josh out from behind the bar, "I'll take care of this." She gestured to the half-made drinks.

Cuddy and Josh went to dance as Cameron watched happily from the bar while Remy served the customers. The blonde spinned around on her chair to drink her drink and watch her girlfriend bartend, which she did so sexily.

"My my, you are a cute bartender…" Cameron twirled her hair and smirked flirtatiously at Remy.

"I'm sorry I don't date customers…" Remy quipped and smirked back.

"Well can I just take you home tonight then…?" Cameron whispered seductively.

Remy's arousal shot up a few points as she found the situation incredibly sexy.

"Meet me outside by the car. I'll be out in 5."

Cameron grinned and got her stuff before going to the dance floor to bid Josh and Cuddy goodbye. She walked confidently and sexily out the door, not loosing eye contact with Remy.

Remy wanted the blonde in bed. Now. Those few seconds of eye sex had managed to drive her crazy. She loosened her shirt button after feeling hot under the collar.

"Show her a good time, you tigress!" Josh exclaimed excitedly.

The brunette blushed, "I will… you do the same with her," she gestured towards Cuddy who went red again.

Remy and Allison took every red-light opportunity to make out in the car.

"I should have taken you home on the first night…" Remy sighed after breaking a long kiss; god Cameron was so fucking hot.

The blonde grinned, "It's okay… you wouldn't have had as much fun as we are going to have tonight…" she teased.

The first thing Remy and Allison did as they entered the apartment was to take off each other's tops, revealing their black lace bras. There was something incredibly sexy seeing the blonde in just her jeans and bra. Remy pinned Allison against the wall and kissed her ferociously as moans filled the dark hallway.

Allison ran her hands through Remy's dark brown locks and swung a leg around her hips, moaning as the younger doctor pressed every inch of her body against her and bit down on her neck. Remy used her free hand and began fiddling with the blonde's jean's button. Just then, she felt a hand stop her and another swinging her around so that she was now the one being pinned against the wall.

Allison grinned at her and leaned in for another long make out session. The blonde broke the kiss after a while; smirking, she walked backwards, not breaking eye contact with a very aroused Remy who was leaning against the wall and eye-candying her body.

As Allison approached the bedroom slowly, she turned around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall onto the floor. She looked over her shoulder and smirked before disappearing into the bedroom. Remy's eyes widened with lust as she licked her lips subconsciously. Cameron really knew how to tease. The brunette felt tempted to pour a bucket of ice over herself before going in.

Remy had removed her jeans when she got to the room, finding Cameron in the process of removing hers.

"Let me help you with that…" Remy whispered and captured the blonde's lips again.

They collapsed onto the bed, with Remy in between Cameron's legs as she tugged the jeans off her.

"Great service…" Allison chuckled and pulled her into another heated kiss.

"Only the best…" Remy mumbled into the kiss, and slipped the blonde's underwear off in one swift motion.

Cameron gasped as the brunette's hands slowly began caressing every part of her thighs, as she kissed down the blonde's body, lingering a little longer on the sensitive areas which made the blonde squirm in pleasure.

"GOD, REMY!" The blonde cried when she felt a warm and wet tongue run over her clit. She tightened her grip on Remy's hair and stiffened a loud moan as the brunette nudged her tongue deeper and harder against her.

Remy took one last lick before moving back up to give the blonde's nipples some attention. Cameron arched her back and groaned as she felt Remy's fingers slip into her. Her breathing quickly grew rapid as the brunette increased the speed and power of her thrusts and the intensity of her kisses on the blonde's neck and shoulder. Soon, Allison clutched a fistful of brown hair, crying out Remy's name every millisecond as she came. Any longer and Cameron's creaky bed would have given way.

Remy collapsed onto the bed next to Allison; both girls panting heavily, both bathed in ecstasy.

Remy turned her head and grinned at the blonde.

"How was your first time?" Remy asked, still panting.

"Let's go again…" Cameron replied breathily and returned the grin.

Allison climbed on top of the brunette and they went at it again; the second of five times that night and many nights to come.


End file.
